Amoris
by March Moon
Summary: Ichigo encuentra a su madre en la Sociedad de Almas y descubre sus nuevos sentimientos hacia un a persona en particular. Bueno pasen adelante y lean! Totalmente ICHIRUKI!
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primer fic…sean benévolos…bueno esta es una historia que se me vino a la cabeza…además es el primer fic que escribo y se despertó la idea de ponerlo aquí…Bueno disfrútenlo.**

**Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kubo-sensei…si no haría que este fic pasara en el manga o anime. **

En un día cualquiera, la Sociedad de Almas convocó a Rukia e Ichigo a una reunión especial. Como los arrancar y Aizen estaban al asecho debían tomar medidas drásticas. Ichigo no quería asistir porque de solo llegar a la Sociedad de almas recordaba todos los percances que tuvo que afrontar para salvar a Rukia. Sin embargo, el no se arrepiente de los resultados del rescate, total Rukia estaba a su lado. Cuando llegaron al Seiretei, los capitanes los estaban esperando en el salón principal.

La reunión consistía en los diferentes métodos y estrategias para lograr vencer a Aizen, pero nunca llegaron a nada porque cada capitán tenía una distinta opinión. Ichigo se estaba aburriendo y pensó: _Vaya estos capitanes son todos unos arrogantes y orgullosos. ¿A qué hora terminara esta junta? Ya tengo hambre y me estoy cansando. No sé cómo aguanta Rukia este suplicio. _Luego Ichigo dirigió su mirada a Rukia, ella también estaba bostezando hasta casi parecía que se iba a dormir.

-Bueno, por lo visto no hemos llegado a una conclusión. Se pospone esta reunión para la otra semana. Así que cada uno de ustedes tiene tiempo para pensar en algo. Ichigo y Rukia, les pido por favor quedarse hasta previo aviso- dijo el capitán Yamamoto.

-¿! QUE!? Ni loco me quedo-dijo muy enojado Ichigo- ya bastante tengo que lidiar con ustedes para quedarme por una semana.

Rukia pellizco a Ichigo en el brazo y dijo:

-No se preocupe Capitán Yamamto Ichigo se quedara y no se quejara al respecto. ¿Verdad Ichigo?-Le lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

_Enana loca me las pagaras cuando salgamos de aquí…_

Todos los capitanes se retiraron del lugar y un molesto shinigami sustituto también.

-Rukia

-Si nee-sama

-Te espero en la cena, por favor no llegues tarde- acto seguido, Byakuya se dirigió hacia otro pasillo dejando a Ichigo y Rukia solos.

-Vaya, ese estirado de Byakuya no ha cambiando nada. Me ignoró por completo el muy idiota

- Oye Ichigo, no permito que le hables así a nee-sama. Además casi me metes en problemas con el Capitán Yamamoto

- ¿Ah sí? Pues tú tomaste una decisión por mí. Además no pienso quedarme aquí.

-Bien adelante vete, pero hare que te encierren

- ¿Qué? Eres una….- Ichigo no podía oponerse, sabía que Rukia era capaz de encerrarlo o amarrarlo de por vida.

- Bueno ya que es temprano, porque no vamos a dar un paseo por el distrito Rukon.- sugirió Rukia- además no tenemos nada más que hacer.

-Si está bien, como sea- dijo Ichigo con nada de entusiasmo.

Luego los dos shinigamis salieron del Seireite por la puerta principal. Normalmente las personas del distrito Rukon odian a los shinigamis, no obstante, Ichigo y Rukia son muy famosos y por lo tanto fueron bien recibidos. A lo lejos parecía que ellos dos eran novios porque formaban una bonita pareja. Él, todo alto, rudo, con cabello naranja, expresión seria y un cuerpo bien formado hacia contraste con ella, pequeña, con rasgos finos, lindo rostro, cabello azabache y una mirada sincera. Parecían la pareja perfecta y los rumores del shinigami sustituto y la shinigami perfecta empezaban hacer mella en todo el distrito Rukon. Todos sabían la historia de Ichigo y Rukia y del rescate.

Ichigo observaba el lugar y saludaba a la personas, de verdad se sentía a gusto con ellos. Mientras tanto Rukia recordaba su infancia con Renji y la pandilla y también saludaba a las personas que estaban ahí. _Qué bueno que decidí venir aquí, sinceramente hoy es un bonito día. _Pensó la chica de ojos violetas.

Ichigo desvió su mirada y se paró en seco.

-Ichigo ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes tonto?

-…no puede ser…ella es…

¡¡MI MADRE!! De inmediato reconoció a esa mujer que tanto quiso y que cuidó de él. Se corazón no cabía de la alegría. No sabía si reír, llorar o gritar o desmallarse. Vio a su madre con mucho niños alrededor. Estaba hermosa como siempre y tenía esa sonrisa cálida y sincera.

Ichigo corrió hacia ella y Rukia lo siguió no entendía porque ese loco corría de la nada.

-¡Mamá, soy yo Ichigo!

Masaki estaba sorprendida, jamás imaginó ver a su hijo ya grande, ya todo un hombre.

-Ichigo…hijo… ¿En verdad eres tú?

-Si soy yo, mamá, me da gusto que estés bien y que por fin te pueda ver.

-Oh mi hijo- ella lo abrazo y se dio cuenta que estaba muy alto- Como has crecido, mira nada mas te has vuelto muy apuesto. Tu padre ha de estar celoso que seas más apuesto que él. Jajaja.

Rukia observó la escena detenidamente. Estaba sorprendida porque era raro encontrar un familiar en el distrito Rukon. _Vaya suerte la de Ichigo al encontrar a su madre aquí. Qué bueno que salimos a caminar. Más vale que me lo agradezca después._

¿Y esta linda muchacha quién es?

A ella es Rukia…ella es mi…amiga…

Es un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki.

Encantada soy Masaki Kurosaki- respondió con una sonrisa- Bueno no nos quedemos platicando en medio de la calle. Vayamos al lugar donde vivo, síganme.

Luego llamó a unos niños que también la siguieron, Ichigo se preguntaba quienes eran ellos pero después sabría la respuesta. Rukia notó una hermosa sonrisa en los labios de Ichigo. _Ojala sonriera así para mí. ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?_

La casa donde vivía Masaki era grande aunque un poco deteriorada pero era un hogar decorado con dibujos y se sentía un ambiente de paz. Al fondo había un hermoso jardín con un pequeño lago que contenía peces Koi. Era un típico hogar japonés y todos los niños estaba en el jardín jugando. En seguida, Masaki les sirvió te y galletas, Rukia se sentía extraña por que parecía que Ichigo y su mamá tenían tanto que decirse. Así que decidió salir al jardín sigilosamente. Lo que haría por mientras sería jugar con los niños.

Ichigo no sabía cómo empezar la conversación, sin embargo su madre se le adelanto.

Ichigo sé muy bien que eres un shinigami. ¿No es así?

Así es madre, me imagino que has escuchado sobre mi

Si todos hablaban de un shinigami sustituto pero jamás imagine que serias tú. La verdad ese traje te sienta muy bien.

Ah gracias- ya estaba sonrojado Ichigo por el comentario de su madre.

Me alegra verte hijo. ¿Qué tal Karin y Yuzo? ¿Cómo están mis niñas?

Bueno pues Yuzu es como tú. Se encarga de limpiar la casa y también cocina muy bien. A veces pienso que es como una madre. Karin…pues…es un tanto varonera, pero es una niña muy madura a su edad…hasta parece adulta… y antes de que preguntes por el viejo…pues es un tanto fastidioso y solo se la pasa regañándome y pegándome. Aunque gracias a él he aprendido a defenderme.

Masaki estaba muy contenta de que su familia haya superado su muerte. Al ver a Ichigo grande y fuerte la hacía muy feliz.

-Mamá… ¿Por qué hay tantos niños viviendo contigo?

-Bueno... verás…hijo, me encargo de cuidar a todos los niños que vienen a este lugar. Algunos no encuentran una familia estable, por lo tanto acuden a mí. La verdad me encanta cuidar de ellos, muchos de ellos me recuerdan a ti y a tus hermanas.

-Me alegra que seas feliz mamá- dijo Ichigo un poco triste- porque yo trato de serlo pero solo problemas he tenido últimamente desde que soy un shinigami.

-¿Te arrepientes de serlo Ichigo?

-La verdad no, tengo la oportunidad de proteger a mis amigos y a otras personas para que no vuelvan a sufrir una perdida como yo. Solo que…en este momento hay muchos problemas…y a veces siento que voy a explotar.

- Vaya...pues es una labor importante la que tienes que hacer. Pero no desistas…veras que después habrá una verdadera recompensa por esto.

-Si tal vez tengas razón, pero yo no espero nada a cambio…eh

-Sabia que dirías eso….cambiando de tema…no sabía que esa chica pertenecía al clan Kuchiki. Supe Ichigo que entraste al Seiretei para salvarla. ¿Por qué razón lo hiciste?

- Bueno…ella salvó la vida de tu familia…por ella mis poderes de shinigami despertaron…por ella estoy aquí contigo…- esto último lo dijo con una calma y sinceridad.

-Supe que ella seria ejecutada y que tú la salvaste antes de tiempo. ¿Por qué iban a ejecutarla?

- Porque me dio sus poderes para pelear contra un Hollow que amenazaba a nuestra familia…ni si quiera me conocía…y me los dio así nada más. Ella sabía bien que era un crimen lo que estaba cometiendo. Por eso yo se lo debía y vine a salvarla.

- Y con el tiempo se volvió tu amiga- no era una pregunta, era una aseveración.

- Bueno…si una amiga…eso creo…

- Me parece que por el tono de tu voz ella es más que eso.

Masaki e Ichigo desviaron su mirada hacia Rukia, quien estaba jugando con los niños. Ichigo no paraba de sonreír al ver como Rukia se reía y jugaba, parecía una niña pequeña.

-No creo que "un te debo" haya sido una suficiente razón para salvarla. Porque de ser así, no tendrías esa mirada y esos ojos tan tenues cuando la miras.

- ¡Pero mamá que dices!

-Vamos…yo te di la vida y se perfectamente que esa chica te cambió el corazón. Porque puedo notar una distinta sonrisa y unos ojos iluminados.

Ichigo no podía creer lo que decía su madre, ¿En verdad había cambiado? Hasta el mismo admitió que gracias a Rukia la lluvia se detuvo.

-Si…tienes razón… jamás lo había pensado de esa manera…ella es más que un nakama…o que una amiga cualquiera…ella es mucho mas…

Ya estaba atardeciendo, el cielo se tornaba rojizo y las personas se retiraban a sus casas.

-Bueno madre será mejor que me vaya…me ha dado un gusto platicar contigo.

-Si Ichigo, igualmente, soy feliz porque eres feliz. Nunca te rindas que eres un gran shinigami, me han contado las muchas hazañas que has hecho y estoy orgullosa de ti. Diles a tu padre y a mis hijas que les amo.

-Así lo hare mama…te quiero.

-Yo también Ichigo- luego se dieron un cálido abrazo.

-¡Oye Rukia! ¡Ya vámonos!

-Si ya voy….-los niños no querían que su nueva compañera de juegos se fuera- Descuiden volveré pronto. Adiós señora Masaki, me dio gusto conocerla.

-Si Rukia y por favor cuida de mi hijo.

-Oye soy yo quien tengo que cuidar a Rukia, es una chica loca y descuidada.- repuso Ichigo.

- ¡Que eres tu el loco y descuidado!

Masaki no podía creer lo divertido que era verlos a los dos, notó las miradas de ellos y notó que había un vínculo especial que los unía.

Ichigo y Rukia se despidieron de ella y emprendieron su camino al Seiretei. Rukia pudo notar lo pensativo que estaba Ichigo. _Seguramente está muy feliz de ver a su madre, quien no lo estaría, ya que nunca conocí a mi madre. _

-Ichigo…

-Si pasa algo…

Rukia se detuvo, estaban en un puente y a lo largo se miraba el ocaso.

-Eres muy afortunado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno… tuviste la oportunidad de recibir el amor de una madre, tener una familia unida y un verdadero hogar. Me imagino que eres muy feliz.

-De que hablas… tú también tienes una familia…esta Byakuya y Renji…ah también el capitán Ukitake…le podrías considerar fami…

-No es lo mismo- le interrumpió Rukia- es cierto que crecí con Renji en el distrito Rukon…pero él me dejó ir…bueno digamos que decidí ser adoptada por la familia Kuchiki. Renji pensó que de verdad sería feliz con ellos pero ese no fue el caso. Puedo decir que mi hermano a cambiado, pero antes de conocerte, él siempre me ignoraba. Recuerdo que para hablarle tenía que avisarle a sus sirvientes personales y tenía que hacer una reverencia al verlo. Nunca me miraba a los ojos, siempre me daba la espalda. Eran días tan monótonos, no tenía a nadie con quien hablar ya que la familia Kuchiki me prohibía hablar con Renji, Izuru y Momo. No puedo negar que el capitán Ukitake, Kiyone, Sentaro y Kaien me hacían compañía, pero cuando llegaba a casa era todo sombrío y triste. Gracias a eso cerré mis sentimientos, nunca nos sentábamos a la mesa como en familia. Eso es algo que pude notar cuando estoy en tu casa. Se nota que todos se quieren sin ni siquiera decirlo. Los sentimientos como el afecto, la compasión y la amistad los deje de entender con el tiempo. Creía que un shinigami no era apto para estos sentimientos por eso cerré mi corazón. Como te dije antes…mi hermano ha cambiado…ahora se muestra más atento conmigo, ahora me acompaña a cenar y siempre me pregunta si estoy bien. Sé muy bien que él me quiere, pero…jamás lo he escuchado decirme "te quiero". Así como tu se lo dijiste con tanta naturalidad a tu madre. De hecho…nadie me ha dicho esas palabras…

Ichigo pudo notar que el semblante de Rukia se había tornado triste. Ahora podía entender porque Rukia era tan fría y su pequeña historia lo dejo impactado. Jamás pensó que ella había sufrido de esa manera. No encontraba palabras de consuelo…un impulso…quería abrazarla y decirle que él estaba para ella, pero no pudo. Solo observo sus ojos, estaban tristes como el día en el que ella se marchó a la Sociedad de Almas. El no quería volver a ver esos ojos tristes.

-Rukia…yo…

-…

-…te… quiero…

La pequeña shinigami abrió los ojos como plato y vio a Ichigo que le estaba dando la espalda.

-No tenías que decir eso para consolarme Ichigo, no es necesario.

-Tonta- dijo Ichigo- …no lo dije para consolarte… lo dije porque es cierto…

Ichigo volteó para ver los ojos de Rukia, que lo miraban fijamente. Ella le dio su mejor sonrisa y le dijo:

-Gracias…

Se quedaron un buen tiempo mirándose, para ellos no había más palabras que decir. La mutua compañía que se daban era suficiente para calmarlos y darles paz.

-Será mejor volver casa- le dijo Rukia, desviando su mirada al suelo.

-Si como si tuviera un lugar donde dormir…

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa…además hay muchas habitaciones…

-Tendré que lidiar con el estirado de tu hermano… otra vez.

-¡Ya te dije que no le digas así!

**Fin……**

**jajaja continuara!! Comentarios...Sugerencias…dejen un review y les agradeceré eternamente. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por su reviews por eso me apuré por publicar la segunda parte...espero que les guste ...ah publicaré la historia poco a poco..asi cuidensen!!!**

**Si ya se Bleach no me pertenece..bla bla bla...enjoy!!  
**

La casa de la familia Kuchiki era grande al estilo antiguo japonés feudal. Tenía un vasto jardín, unas 30 habitaciones, un lago donde había peces y también se podía nadar, una gran sala, un baño sauna, el comedor, la cocina, un dojo y obviamente los baños. Era como un palacio donde esperas que haya un shogun, pero en este caso vivía una familia noble que eran shinigamis de varios escuadrones.

Por un momento Ichigo se sintió incomodo pero al ver que estaba al lado de Rukia, eso era lo de menos.

-Buenas tardes Rukia-sama- dijo un sirviente, el mayordomo,- es un placer tenerla de vuelta.

-Gracias, Shiro-san- respondió Rukia con un tono amable- ah...el es Ichigo Kurosaki…mi invitado, te pido por favor que le prepares una habitación.

-Enseguida Rukia-sama. Pase al comedor su hermano vendrá pronto para la cena.

Sin decir más, el sirviente se retiró y luego los dos shinigamis se fueron al comedor.

-¡Diablos! Este comedor es el tamaño de mi sala junto con la cocina. Sí que son unos ostentosos.- dijo asombrado el peli naranja.

-Bueno, una vez que te acostumbras no le tomas importancia…mmm…creo que me agrada mas tu casa.

-No seas modesta, Rukia. Mi casa no es nada comparado con la tuya. Es obvia que te sientes mas cómoda aquí por ser grande y eso. Por eso es que tu hermano es un estirado, orgulloso, creído, petulante…

En ese momento Byakuya entró y dijo:

-Si Kurosaki…lo mismo…pienso de ti…no es de hombres hablar mal de otros. Te recuerdo que estas en mi casa, si no fuera porque eres invitado de Rukia, te sacaría a patadas en este instante.

_¡Maldito Idiota! _Ichigo frunció más el seño y lo vio con una mirada fulminante. Si las miradas mataran Byakuya estaría muerto.

-Disculpa a Ichigo, nee-sama. Es solo que es un poco tonto y no entiende que es el respeto.

_Son tal para cual…mejor me quedo callado sino diré algo desagradable. _

Al rato, llegó un sinfín de sirvientes con unos manjares exquisitos. Sin lugar a dudas, Ichigo recordó que no había comido desde que se reunió con su madre. Su estomago le pedía a gritos comida y no paraba de babear. Aunque el pudor y la vergüenza no lo dejaban devorar esos platillos deliciosos. Pero al ver como Rukia, prácticamente devoraba la comida con todo y platos, decidió hacer lo mismo. Byakuya noto que si tenían mucha hambre y miraba que plato tras plato se vaciaban. Sabía muy bien que Rukia era una comelona y que Ichigo no se quedaba atrás. Una gota de sudor rodó por su cabeza al ver como estos dos chicos comían. Mientras que el, solo había comido un plato con mucha calma. Al final solo quedaba un plato con pollo teriyaki, el favorito de Rukia e Ichigo. Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos en espera de que alguno hiciera un movimiento.

-No te cederé este plato, Rukia. Por el pollo teriyaki dejo de ser un caballero porque es mi favorito.

-Bues déjame decirte Kurosaki-kun- usando ese tono meloso que tanto exasperaba a Ichigo- no lo tendrás porque vivo aquí, prácticamente soy la dueña de la casa.

-Ah sí… pues yo soy un invitado. Y que yo sepa a los invitados se les atiende primero.

-Bueno, pero el anfitrión es quien decide si el invitado come o no.

-Yo te salve la vida, asi que me lo debes.

-Yo te salve una vez también. Recuerdas cuando Grimmjow estuvo a punto de matarte. Yo creo que estamos a mano.

En ese mismo instante, Byakuya aprovechó la distracción de los dos jóvenes y tomó el plato. Mientras Ichigo y Rukia estaban en la disputa de quien se le comería, Byakuya ya había terminado. Los dos jóvenes pendencieros quedaron como estúpidos.

-Bueno me retiro- dijo Byakuya al ponerse de pie- Ichigo Kurosaki, más vale que te comportes. Rukia, buenas noches.

-…buenas…noches…nee-sama- dijo Rukia titubeando ya que no cabía del asombro que su "queridísimo" nee-sama, se le haya adelantado.

-¡Todo es tu culpa, Ichigo!

-¿Mi culpa? Si tú fuiste la que empezaste con eso del anfitrión y no sé que mas.

-Pues nada te costaba cederme el plato.

-¿Qué nada me costaba dices? Yo te mencione que era mi favorito y ade…

En eso Rukia estalló en carcajadas. De verdad no paraba de reírse.

-Te das cuenta, tonto. Siempre peleamos por cosas estúpidas. Jajaja

-Jaja Tienes razón, por eso que todos piensan que somos algo más que amigos…

En eso hubo un sepulcral silencio. El mayordomo noto esto y para romper el hielo dijo:

-Rukia- sama, ya están lista su habitación y la de su invitado.

-Bien andando

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron al unísono y se dirigieron al pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones. Se quedaron callados hasta que Rukia le mostró la habitación

-…ah…supongo..que es esta…mm...Buenas Noches…Ichigo.

- Buenas Noches, Rukia.

- Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme. Mi habitación esta en el siguiente pasillo a la derecha.

Ichigo asintió su cabeza y Rukia se dirigió a su habitación. El joven no dejaba de verla en verdad hasta la forma de caminar de Rukia lo hipnotizaba.

_Ay no…en que estoy pensando…como es que de la nada puedo sentir esto por ella._

_**No es de la nada idiota. Fue desde hace mucho tiempo antes de que yo naciera.**_

_Que haces aquí…maldito…yo no te llame…vete._

Su hollow interior lo dejó en paz y fue cuando Ichigo decidió ir a dormir. Pero Rukia y la plática de su madre no lo dejaron dormir en toda la noche.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Rukia despertó cansada, ella no pudo dormir pensando en las palabras de Ichigo. …_te quiero…_ _¿Por qué me dijo eso? ¿Y si de verdad me quiere? ¿o solamente me quiere como a una amiga? ¿De qué manera me querrá Ichigo? Debí preguntarle…no…no era conveniente. Creo que sintió lastima por mí al contarle esa historia…no sé porque se lo dije…pero en parte me quite un peso de encima._

La pequeña shinigami se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia la sala, tal vez su hermano estaría ahí. En eso escucho dos voces familiares, eran dos mujeres, parientes lejanas de Byakuya. Las dos eran muy hermosas, aunque tenían casi 200 años, eran las mujeres más cotizadas de la sociedad de almas. Ellas nunca se llevaron bien con Rukia.

-Te diste cuenta, Akane. Ese shinigami sustituto esta aquí como invitado de Rukia.

-Si recuerdas el desastre que hizo para salvar a esa tonta, pero no puedo negar que es muy apuesto. ¿Cómo es que se llama?

-Ay que tonta eres Rei, el se llama Ichigo "sexy" Kurosaki. Nada mal para ser un humano.

Las dos mujeres se empezaron a reír y Rukia estaba muy molesta, estaba a punto de irse cuando de repente escucho algo que no le gusto.

-…aunque te diré-dijo Akane- no sé qué es lo que Ichigo puede ver en Rukia.

-Ay pues nada…Rukia parece una niña de 12 años. Tú crees que él se fijaría en ella. Tal vez la aprecia como amiga pero no creo que le llame la atención como un hombre mira a una mujer.

-Si debería fijarse en una mujer como yo-replicó Akane.

-Claro…pero tienes un prometido. Bueno ya que vistamos a Byakuya será mejor que nos vayamos. No quisiera toparme con la mocosa de Rukia.

-Si no importa que sea una shinigami famosa…es una mocosa al fin y al cabo.

Rukia salió corriendo hacia su habitación…odiaba decirlo pero esas dos mujeres tenían razón. _Ichigo nunca se fijaría en mí. A quien engaño, es obvio que no tengo la apariencia de una mujer, puesto que no tengo un cuerpo escultural. Soy una niña a los ojos de él._ Se quedo en su habitación llorando, se lamentaba porque Ichigo solo la querría como una amiga. Se estaba dando cuenta de que de verdad se estaba enamorando de él.

**Continuará...**

**No me maten por la última parte...yo pienso que Rukia es muy bonita...mas que la hime...además ella rompe el estereotipo de una chica protagonista de manga o animé (ya saben la tipica chica inutil, tonta, piernas largas, cabello largo....rubia...no siempre o puede tener un color claro...fastidiosa etc.) En cambio Rukia es valiente, amable, decidida y fuerte...y si muy hermosa...esa cualidades hacen que ella sea una belleza total...VIVA RUKIA!!! Es ejemplo a seguir....nos demuestra que las apariencias no importan!!**

**Bueno ya dije mucho..y dejen reviews!!!!**

**Dios los bendiga!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews son el fuente de mi inspiración. Pido disculpas por el capitulo pasado, creo que hice que a una Rukia llorona que nada que ver con su personalidad, sin embargo eso tenia un proposito. Bueno, ya dije demasiado y aqui les dejo este capitulo. espero que les gusto...Enjoy!!**

**................................  
**

_Vaya…estoy muy aburrido. (_Ya saben quien es)…. _Lo peor de todo es que no he visto a Rukia en todo el día…pero qué diablos estoy diciendo?! Ella puede hacer lo que quiera esta es su casa. ¿Y qué tal si voy a caminar? Claro que no…lidiar con Kenpachi que solo quiere pelear…al igual que Ikkaku…y qué decir de Toushiro…siempre diciendo: "Es capitán Hitsugaya"…idiota. Ah pero Renji también estaría molestando…no se pero desde que Rukia siempre me acompaña a Karakura…el siempre tiene unas ganas de asesinarme. ¡Qué aburrido! Debo admitir que solo con Rukia me siento augusto y puedo ser yo mismo…ella no me fastidia…bueno… a veces…sin embargo…. ¿!DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS RUKIA!?_

En ese momento Ichigo vio al mayordomo y le preguntó:

-…eh...Señor... ¿Dónde está Rukia?...si se puede saber.

El mayordomo con un tono amable respondió:

-Ella está en su habitación, dijo que no se sentía bien puesto que se quedó dormida y casi no ha probado alimento.

-¡QUE! ¿Estará enferma?- Ichigo salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Rukia; mientras que el mayordomo no dejaba de sonreír.

…………………………………………………………………..

De tanto dormir y llorar, Rukia estaba ya cansada de lo mismo. Tenía un semblante deplorable pero no le importó; acto seguido salió de su habitación cabizbaja. No se dio cuenta que Ichigo venía hacia ella.

-Rukia…que es lo que…- el chico se quedó sin habla. Notó el semblante de la chica que se notaba que había llorado. El odiaba verla así, ya estaba acostumbrado a verla seria, alegre o enojada, pero esto lo sacaba de sus casillas.

La pequeña shinigami no deseaba verlo, se sentía apenada por la facha en la que estaba. Usaba su kimono morado favorito, estaba algo despeinada y con ojeras. Ella parecía que no había dormido en días.

De tan ensimismada que estaba en sus pensamientos, Ichigo la tomó por los hombres y prácticamente la arrastró hacia la habitación donde dormía él. No supo que fue lo que lo motivo hacerlo así que el acerco su rostro con el de Rukia y la besó un tanto agresivo. Su beso estaba lleno de adrenalina, pasión, deseo, casi no había ternura. Sus labios besaban bruscamente los de la chica hasta volverlos casi rojos, la chica se empezó a sentir incomoda y de repente se separó de él azotándole un golpe en la cara.

-¡ESTUPIDO! ¡COMO TE ATREVES HACERME ESTO!- Rukia le gritó tanto que parecía que iba a llorar otra vez.

Ichigo también estaba molesto pero no se inmutó con el golpe ni el insulto. Agarró las dos manos de la chica, quiso besarla pero ella desvió su mirada. Así logró que el chico empezara a besar su mejilla, el mentón y su cuello. Estaba loco de pasión y pensó que iba a estallar. Rukia dejó de forcejear y se dejó llevar por el momento, ya nada le importaba. Ichigo se estremeció cuando escuchó los gemidos y suspiros que ella daba cada vez que el besaba su cuello. Quería ver más de ella, tocar más pero luego quiso recompensarla con un tierno beso en los labios. Mientras la besaba tiernamente, Ichigo bajaba las mangas del kimono dejando descubiertos los hombros de la chica. _Su piel es tan tersa…como no me di cuenta. _El joven peli naranja quería decirlo en voz alta todo lo que pensaba de Rukia pero las palabras quedaron mudas en ese momento. El muchacho tomó a Rukia de la cintura y la sentó en un mueble cerca de la ventana sin terminar el beso. Descendió con sus manos el kimono hasta la cintura mientras acariciaba su espalda. Rukia no pensaba solo dejaba que Ichigo la acariciara tiernamente por eso nunca protestó.

Después de besarse tanto ya caía el sol que se miraba a través de la ventana detrás de Rukia. El hermoso atardecer hacía que la a habitación se pintara de un color naranja suave. Ichigo terminó el largo beso y besó la mejilla de Rukia, pero al ver que ella estaba semidesnuda quiso besarla aun más y descendió sus labios hacia su cuello y hombros…después se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta ansiosa Rukia, es obvio que no quería que él se detuviera.

-Nada…es solo que me gusta cómo se miran los colores del ocaso reflejados en tu piel…

Rukia estaba más que sorprendida, Ichigo jamás le había dicho un cumplido como ese, se preguntaba porque de repente la besó.

-¿Crees…que…soy bonita?- la chica se sentía tonta al preguntar eso pero tenía que saberlo, ya que ella se sentía muy niña para él.

-….eres hermosa…yo….creo…que me gus….

-¿Cómo te puedo gustar?- lo interrumpió Rukia intentando alejarse de él, pero Ichigo no la dejó.

-¿Y por qué no?

-¿Qué no ves?....mi apariencia…mi cuerpo…no es nada atractivo…parezco una chiquilla…yo no…

- ¡ay ya cállate! ¿Desde cuándo tienes una autoestima tan baja? No es normal en ti…Escucha Rukia, la apariencia no es lo importante, lo que de verdad me importa es lo que eres por dentro…eres decidida, fuerte…de hecho eres la única persona que me compone cuando actuó como un idiota. .. la única que me alienta para seguir adelante. Gracias a ti…la lluvia de mi corazón se detuvo…no tienes idea de lo agradecido que estoy…puede que te suene cursi pero…me gustas tal y como eres. Para mi eres la mujer más hermosa que hay. Ya por fin lo dije…enana testaruda…

-Lo dices en serio…yo…gracias Ichigo…a mí…

Y otra vez Ichigo le robó un beso a Rukia que la dejó atónita, la verdad es que no se cansaba de ella. Ella le correspondía y ese beso se tornó tan apasionado que asustó un poco a Rukia. Jamás imagino que besar a alguien era tan excitante y placentero y que esa persona fuese Ichigo…no lo esperaba.

-….Ichigo…ya es tarde…detente…-decía Rukia entre besos.

El joven se detuvo aunque no quería estaba demasiado alterado, quería mas pero por respeto a Rukia se detuvo.

-…creo que fui demasiado impulsivo…lo siento.

-No importa…está bien…- un rugido se escuchó en el estomago de Rukia.

-Jajajaja…vaya eso te pasa por no comer…ven…vámonos a cenar.

-si- Rukia se compuso su kimono y su semblante había cambiado, ya estaba muy feliz y con las mejillas sonrojadas. – no te burles de mi…yo iba a comer pero tu…me "distrajiste".

Ichigo solo sonrió, jamás imagino que con solo ver a su Rukia como antes lo hacía más feliz.

**En el comedor…**

Byakuya como siempre se sentó en silencio y la misma escena de ayer se repitió. Los chicos tenían cierta competencia de quien comía mas…era una locura total.

-Rukia.-dijo Byakuya- ¿Viste a Rei y Akane en la mañana?

La chica pelinegra soltó su plato de repente, era obvio que no quería recordar lo que pasó en la mañana, total ya no le importaba lo que pensaban de ella.

-No... ¿Por qué?

Ichigo notó que Rukia estaba un poco molesta.

-No solamente como son familia pensé que…

- Pues no nee-sama. Nos la vi fue una verdadera lástima.- esto lo dijo en un tono sarcástico que no pasó desapercibido por Ichigo.

-Bien me retiro…buenas noches Rukia. Ichigo Kurosaki, compórtate.- después salió por la puerta.

_Ese estirado, mal nacido… _En ese momento Ichigo vio que Rukia estaba muy seria así que le preguntó:

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quiénes eran las mujeres que tu hermano mencionó?

-No son nadie…no le tomes importancia.

- Pero es que…- en eso el mayordomo entró.

-Disculpe, Rukia-sama, pero es que tiene una visita.

-¿Yo? ¿Quién será?

En eso entró:

-Hola Kuchiki-san…vine porque…- en eso la muchacha vio que Rukia no estaba sola.

-¿Kurosaki-kun? Sabía que estabas aquí.

-Inoue… ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Entró la hime….pon pon pon!!! No me odien hay una razón por la cual ella esta aqui.**

**Sugerencias o comentarios? Gracias por leer!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola soy yo otra vez...de verdad muchas gracias por dejar reviews. Me gustaria responderles a todas pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo pero cuando termine la historia les dejare un mensaje a cada una.**

**En fin quiero aclarar que el titulo de este fic esta en latin, obviamente la palabra amor es en nuestro idioma. Es que me encanta el latin**

**Tambien si sintieron el ichiruki muy rapido fue porque este fic es corto y como es mi primero pues no soy muy descriptiva con los hechos si no que siempre me voy al grano. jajaja....bueno que lo disfruten.  
**

Iba corriendo a todo mecate (como dicen en mi país) cuando de repente entró a la habitación donde estaban Izuru, Ikkaku, Yumichika y Tetsuzaemon**. **El pobre Renji estaba sin aliento y de un solo golpe grito:

- ¡RAPIDO ESCONDANSEN VIENEN LAS BRUJAS!

-¿Qué esas culebras ponzoñosas y arpías están aquí?- Ikkaku y los demás no hallaban donde meterse y encontraron el basurero más cercano. (Es un gran basurero)

-¡Oh no yo no me meto ahí! ¡No señor!- grito Yumichika espantado. A lo que Renji respondió:

-Si no lo haces idiota…esas mujeres te comerán vivo…y pensar que eres tan feo.

-¡LO DE IDIOTA TE LO PASO PERO LO DE FEO NO!- gritó colérico el tipo de las pestañas psicodélicas.

-Escóndanse par de idiotas- murmuró Izuru.

Mientras los pobres tenientes estaban en el basurero, Rei y Akane llegaron:

-Oh no…no hay nadie-dijo Rei.

- es tu culpa...fuiste al spa y te hiciste masaje, pedicure, manicure, bubicure y no sé qué otras cosas más.

-Pero si todo era para impresionarlos a ellos…que lastima...y yo que quería ver a Renji…ni modo.

-Bueno vámonos…iremos mas tarde a visitar a "sexy" Kurosaki.

-¡Si Akane!

Las dos arpías se fueron del lugar y los pobres shinigamis salieron aliviados del basurero.

-jajajaja- este es Ikkaku que no se paraba de reír- pobre Ichigo lo comparezco.

-Será mejor que me dé un baño…apesto a mier…- Tetsuzaemon fue interrumpido por el vanidoso shinigami.

-No lo digas…esto quita mi belleza….uhh…apesto…que vergüenza y barbaridad.

-Al menos no nos vieron esas mujeres…son hermosas pero están podridas por dentro.- dijo el shinigami pelirrojo quien no se daba cuenta de la concha de banano en su cabeza.

Si, quien lo diría estos shinigamis les huyen a las mujeres malas como esas…muy pronto recibirán su merecido.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

-Inoue… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ichigo.

- Pues yo vine porque…bueno…- la pobre tipa no hallaba que decir…había venido del mundo humano para buscar a Ichigo. No quería decirle eso porque bien sabía que estaba con Rukia.

-Siéntate a cenar- le dijo Kuchiki- además hay suficiente comida. -Como que la vio muerta de hambre.

-Oh gracias- Orihime esta apenada y la cena pasó en un gran silencio…como que se tensó la cosa…en fin.

-Ah… Shiro-san, prepara una habitación para Inoue por favor.

-Enseguida Rukia-sama.

El mayordomo se retiró y los jóvenes habían terminado de cenar.

-Muy bien…ah…buenas noches. Que descansen.- dijo Rukia un tanto incomoda ya que sentía cierta tensión desde que Orihime entró. No porque la chica le disgustaba pero sabia cuales eran los sentimientos que tenia hacia Ichigo.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron su cabeza en aprobación y cada quien fue a su respetiva habitación.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Ichigo no paraba de dar vueltas y vueltas, eran de esas noches de desvelo que tenía. Primero no estaba acostumbrado a dormir en ese lugar. Segundo se preguntaba porque Orihime estaba ahí y tercero no dejaba de pensar en Rukia. **Mi corazón late como burro sin mecate, de solo pensar en ella jajaja… **(esto lo dijo su hollow)…_pero que estupideces dices. Pero es cierto hoy la bese tanto que tengo hambre de sus besos. _En un impulso y con gran determinación el joven se levantó y abrió la puerta lentamente. Viró su cabeza de izquierda a derecha…no había nadie. Salió de su habitación sigilosamente hacia la de Rukia. Titubeó un segundo, su consciencia le decía que no era correcto lo que hacía; no obstante, su corazón y su deseo eran más fuertes que cualquier cosa. Sin cavilar más, entró a la alcoba de la joven Kuchiki.

Ella estaba profundamente dormida, tenía un aura de paz y tranquilidad mientras que una leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Ichigo jamás la había visto así y se quedó contemplándola un buen rato. No quería despertarla pero se acercó poco a poco a su rostro y la besó dulcemente en los labios. Este acto amoroso despertó a la chica que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos violetas.

-Rukia… yo…

-Ichigo…que…

El joven shinigami no quería hablar y otra vez la besó para callarla. Era un beso lleno de ternura y pasión, un beso mucho mejor que la última vez. El la besaba como si no hubiese un mañana. Rukia rodeó el cuello de él con sus manos mientras el joven se acostaba encima de ella.

……………………………………………………………………

-Kurosaki-kun- pensaba Orihime mientras pensaba en su "enamorado". No podía dormir de solo pensar como Ichigo y Rukia estaban juntos en el comedor, notó un brillo diferente en los dos. _Algo pasó entre ellos, lo sé. Y yo que vine aquí a decirle a Kurosaki-kun todo lo que siento por él. Tal vez si se lo digo entenderá y me pueda corresponder. ¡Si eso hare! _La chica ilusionada se levantó y se dirigió silenciosamente a la habitación de Ichigo, pensaba despertarlo con un beso. Cuando entró no vio a nadie. _¿Dónde estará? ¡No puede ser…de seguro está con Kuchiki-san!_

Sin pensarlo nuevamente caminó en el pasillo oscuro hacia la habitación de Rukia.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Sus manos tocaban las hermosas y bien formadas piernas de la chica, como su piel era tan tersa, para Ichigo se convirtió en una adicción. Cada caricia y beso transmitían el infinito amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Este era uno de esos momentos mágicos donde las palabras sobraban. Los labios del shinigami descendían hacia su cuello y su hombro desnudo mientras que Rukia acariciaba la extensa espalda del joven. Ichigo tenía su torso descubierto el cual dejó a Rukia fascinada. En verdad era muy atractivo y pensaba golpearlo por haber entrado a su habitación de esa manera; sin embargo, un leve mordisco del peli naranjo le arrancó un gemido.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Orihime se acercó a la puerta de Rukia y de repente escuchó un gemido:

-uhh…Ichigo…no hagas eso…idiota.- le dijo entre suspiros.

-Vamos…sé muy bien que te gusta…es que no puedo saciarme de ti.

Al oír esa conversación Orihime derramó un sinfín de lágrimas y salió corriendo del lugar con rumbo a la salida. Quería estar lo más lejos de esa casa y de todo lo demás. _Sabía que estaba con ella. ¡Pero qué ilusa fui! Pero es que lo amo tanto. _La pobre chica lloraba y lloraba y no se daba cuenta que estaba en el distrito Rukon. De tanto correr y sin mirar al frente se tropezó con unos barriles causando un gran estruendo.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó la voz de una mujer.

-Oh lo siento…discúlpeme…- de repente la chica dejó de hablar al reconocer el rostro de la mujer que le hablaba.

_**¡La mamá de Kurosaki-Kun!**_

………………………………………………………………………….

-Me encantas, eres muy hermosa- decía el joven embelesado.

Rukia estaba tan ruborizada por el comentario del chico. Tocó su cara con las dos manos y se vio reflejada en sus ojos color almendra. _Están apuesto, solo tiene esos ojos para mí, como no enamorarse de él. _

_ ¿Qué tanto me miras Rukia?

-A ti, siempre a ti.- Lo atrajo hacia sus pequeños y rojizos labios, se fundieron en otro apasionado beso. El resto de la noche se resume en un amor que no pudo retenerse más y escapó de sus prisiones de orgullo, necedad y confusión.

...................

**Nunca he escrito un lemmon...no me maten. Dejen un review pliz!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo siento por la tardanza pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer y tambien queria terminar este capi..espero que les guste. Y de verdad muchas gracias por los reviews...bueno son increibles!!**

**Sin decir mas aqui les dejo con capi y si ya se Bleach no me pertenece....XD**

…………………………………………………………………………

Otro amanecer hermoso se reflejaba en la sociedad de almas, había sonrisas y amor así como decepciones y dolor. Mientras que una joven se despertaba en un lugar totalmente desconocido para ella, solo recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar.

-Buenos días jovencita, supongo que descansó bien- la saludó Masaki a la chica melancólica que tenía enfrente de sus ojos.

-Sí, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

-De nada, no es normal ver una joven como tú corriendo por las calles en la noche. Me imagino que eres del mundo humano.

-Así es, yo lo siento por perturbarla- decía Orihime mientras inclinaba su cabeza como señal de disculpa.

-No hay problema… ¿Quieres desayunar?

-…ah…si….muchas gracias- sonrió Orihime. Era la primera vez que hablaba con la madre de Ichigo. Sabía que era ella por una foto que Tatsuki le mostró una vez. Le encontraba cierto parecido con su hijo, tenía los ojos y la sonrisa de ella. La señora Masaki Kurosaki transmitía una paz que las misma Orihime se calmó y olvidó por un momento su sufrimiento.

-Y dime muchacha, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Orihime Inoue, mucho gusto.

-¿Inoue?- pensaba Masaki- Si vienes del mundo humano eso quiere decir que… ¿Acaso no eras tú amiga de Tatsuki? ¿No ibas a la misma escuela que ella?

-Si yo soy amiga de Tatsuki y…conozco a su hijo, Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Vaya que es pequeño el mundo...mm…. ¿Cómo sabes que soy la mamá de Ichigo?

-Bueno porque Tatsuki me mostró una foto de usted y su hijo cuando atendían las clases de karate.

- Ya veo- dijo mientras sorbía un poco de su te.- Entonces tú también eres amiga de Ichigo. ¿No es así?

-eh…si su amiga…solo su amiga nada mas- con esto Orihime hizo una sonrisa fingida. Masaki pudo notarlo.

- Por lo visto no te sientes cómoda con ese termino de "amiga" .

- Señora Masaki, ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

- Que no es obvio, por la forma en cómo lo dijiste…eso de solo ser su amiga, lo dijiste con un tono de tristeza. Aunque hayas sonreído, lo pude notar en tus ojos.

La chica de pelo largo no lo podía creer, como es que ella pudo notar sus sentimientos con solo verla a los ojos. _Es cierto lo que dicen, las madres siempre lo saben todo. Además este asunto concierne a su hijo, quizás ella pueda ayudarme con él. _

-Tiene mucha razón, yo estoy enamorada de su hijo.- Inoue bajó su mirada hacia el suelo. La madre de Ichigo la miró con cierta lastima. _En verdad mi hijo es popular con las chicas; sin embargo su corazón ya tiene dueña. _

-No te culpo, pero…sabes que mi hijo no te corresponde.

-Si lo sé…es lo que más me duele, pero tal vez si le confieso mis sentimientos, el me pueda entender y… o usted puede ayudarme a decirle y así quizás…

-Espera, muchacha- la interrumpió Masaki- ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo? ¿Te das cuenta de cómo está tu autoestima? Abre los ojos niña, al corazón no se le puede mandar. Sé que es muy duro lo que te estoy diciendo, pero tienes que entender que mi hijo está enamorado de otra persona. Aunque le confieses tus sentimientos, ¿crees que eso cambiara?

- …pero es que lo amo tanto y yo…- la pobre chica se dejó caer en su llanto. Sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, Masaki sabía bien lo que es amar a alguien y ver como esa persona no está cerca de ti.

- Orihime, eres muy joven para estar sufriendo de esa manera. Es normal que los humanos se enamoren de personas que no les corresponden sus sentimientos, pero debemos tomar ese rechazo y ser más fuertes. Si solo piensas en que mi hijo se enamore de ti por lastima no pasará, lo único que harás es que tu sufrimiento sea más grande. Debes valerte por ti misma y no depender de un amor no correspondido, si sigues así, no podrás notar que hay otras personas que de verdad te aman. Mira al tu alrededor y encontraras esa persona destinada a ti. Y descuida con el tiempo tu herida sanara, además mi hijo es feliz con esa persona. Si tanto lo amas, se feliz porque él es feliz y sigue tu vida.

La joven pudo entender todo lo que Masaki le había dicho, era tiempo de reaccionar y cambiar. Debía valerse por sí misma y olvidar a Kurosaki-kun de una vez por todas y quererlo como su amiga. _Al fin y al cabo, Kuchiki-san le cambió su mundo y de ella se enamoró, yo no puedo hacer nada más que seguir adelante. _Orihime dejó de llorar y secó sus lágrimas, tenía cierta determinación en sus ojos

-Muchas gracias, señora Masaki. Gracias por abrirme los ojos a la verdad.

-De nada, alguien tenía que hacerlo. ¿No?- sonrío Masaki y se dijo a si misma que ya era la segunda persona que hace que abra su corazón. _Más vale que me lo agradezcas, Ichigo._

………………………………………………………………………

Ichigo abrió parcialmente lo ojos al percibir un agradable aroma danzando en el aire. Pudo notar que a su lado estaba una pequeña shinigami que aun seguía dormida. El joven recordó las horas anteriores de como él y su amada compartieron su primera noche de pasión. Empezó acariciar la espalda de la chica y con este gesto ella despertó, pero como aun quería seguir durmiendo, le dio la espalda.

-Oye, no me des la espalda- Ichigo la acercó más a su cuerpo, su torso tocando su pequeña espalda.

-Déjame, quiero seguir durmiendo y regresa a tu habitación si no quieres que mi hermano te descubra.- le dijo Rukia un poco soñolienta.

- Eres mala, Rukia.- besó su hombro- solo por eso me quedaré aquí para que Byakuya nos encuentre y le diré orgulloso que su hermana ya es una mujer.

Rukia se levantó de golpe y le dio un puñetazo al joven en la cabeza dejándole una gran protuberancia.

-¡ENANA LOCA! ¡SOLO ESTABA BROMEANDO NO TIENES PORQUE SER TAN PESADA!

-¡Y TU NO TIENES QUE SER UN ATREVIDO Y PERVERTIDO!

-Rukia, ¿Con quién estás hablando?- Oh no, era Byakuya detrás de la puerta.

-En seguida nee-sama.

Los jóvenes pendencieros empezaron a correr por toda la habitación.

-Idiota, sal por la ventana y deja de correr- le musitó Rukia.

-Bien pero antes- le robó un beso a la joven- adiós.

El shinigami salió por la ventana con su ropa y Rukia se puso su bata y abrió la puerta.

-¿Por qué tenias ese escándalo que pasa?- pregunto escéptico Byakuya

- Ah bueno veras….recuerdas que…umm…te dije que había conseguido mangas del mundo humano…pues me puse a leerlos en voz alta…si eso hice- pensamientos de Rukia: _es la peor excusa que he dicho solo un estúpido me creería._

- Bueno, como digas es hora de desayunar….ah y…Buenos días, hermana.

-Buenos días, nee-sama.- la joven no podía creer lo mucho que Byakuya había cambiado. Cerró la puerta y lanzó un gran suspiro. _No puedo creer que se haya tragado eso. A veces me sorprende su inteligencia._

……………………………………………………………

Ichigo estaba en el suelo riéndose hasta morir. _¡Pero qué idiota es Byakuya! Jajaja _Si, pudo escuchar la tonta mentira que dijo Rukia. _Por eso es que la amo… ¿Qué dije eso? __**Si admítelo, la amas imbécil y vaya que lo disfrutaste anoche. Su piel, sus piernas, su… **__Cállate, ya sé que la amo, no tienes porque ser tan descriptivo. __**Y mira nada más que diablillo saliste, en la casa de Byakuya, quien te viera Kurosaki-kun.**__**Jajaja **__Silencio maldito, mejor me voy a comer. _

…………………………………………………………………

Mientras estaba en el comedor, (vaya solo pasa ahí) entró Shiro-san y le entregó dos recados a Rukia.

-Vamos a ver de quien es- a continuación leyó el primer recado:

**Reunión en el escuadrón 13, favor asiste Rukia es una fiesta… es broma solo una tonta reunión.**

**Kiyone Kotetsu  
**

-Ay no otra reunión aburrida, pero conociendo al capitán Ukitake será diferente. Ahora leeré la otra nota:

**Hola Kuchiki-san, pues no sé si lo has notado pero no estoy en tu casa. Aunque eso es obvio porque te estoy escribiendo una nota…pero bueno el caso es que no te preocupes por mí. Vine aquí porque quería visitar a Matsumoto y los demás. Descuida regresaré al mundo humano por mi cuenta. Salúdame a Kurosaki-kun.**

**Orihime Inoue  
**

-Inoue sí que es rara, en fin quien la entiende.

-¿porque hablas sola?

- ¡Aaahhhh! ... idiota…cuanto tiempo llevas parado ahí.

-No mucho y no te preocupes no escuche nada de lo que decías, solo escuche que balbuceabas.

-No te burles Ichigo, en fin tengo que ir a una reunión.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes dejarme!...ah quiero decir…soy tu invitado tienes que atenderme como tal.

- Sabes que deja de quejarte, porque no mejor te vas a dar una vuelta mientras no esté.

-¿Qué me crees un perro?

-Bien entonces ve a pasear.

-Rukia, cada día me convenzo de que eres mala.

-Ay Ichigo no soy mala, soy sincera. ¡Nos vemos!

Rukia dejó a Ichigo solo antes de que este le dijera algo _Definitivamente no le vuelvo hacer el amor, es una descarada. _Pensó esto con el seño mas fruncido de lo habitual.

Con esto el muchacho obstinado se dirigió a la salida cuando se encontró con dos mujeres.

-Mira Akane pero a quien tenemos aquí.

-Es nada más y nada menos que Ichigo Kurosaki- las dos arpías saltaron llenas de emoción pensando que aprovecharían de la compañía del peli naranjo.

-¿A quienes son ustedes? ¿Las conozco?- preguntó extrañado Ichigo.

-Ay pero que descortés de nuestra parte, bueno yo soy Akane Siman Kuchiki y ella es mi prima Rei Siman Kuchiki.

-¿Kuchiki? Eh…ah entonces ustedes son familiares de Rukia y de Byakuya.

- Ah sí parientes muy lejanas- respondió Rei un tanto coqueta- ¿Y dime naranjito estas aburrido?

-¿Aburrido? ¿Por qué dicen eso?

-Supongo que te aburriste de Rukia y de cansaste de su presencia, por lo tanto estabas por salirte- le dijo Akane de una forma descarada.

Ichigo empezó a molestarse pero para no decir un insulto replicó:

-Disculpen tengo que irme.

- ¿Qué tan rápido te vas, no quieres pasar un rato con nosotras?

Ichigo siguió ignorándolas.

Akane estaba tan molesta que no pensó en las palabras que diría a continuación:

-No sé qué es lo que le ves a Rukia. Sinceramente solo te la pasas con ella ni que fuera la gran cosa.

_Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso_ pensó el shinigami sustituto.

-Saben que he sido bastante tolerante con ustedes. Ahora ya veo porque Rukia las detesta. Tal vez sean bonitas pero están podridas por dentro. Ustedes no le llegan ni a los talones a Rukia. Así que por favor apártense de mi vista o me veré obligado a decirles algo peor.

- ¡Que! ¡No puedes tratarnos así somos una damas y Rukia no lo es!- le respondió Rei.

-¿Damas dicen? ¡Ja! No me hagan reír, aquí lo que veo son zorras disfrazadas de damas. Y saben una cosa...Rukia es mil veces más hermosa que ustedes y yo la amo. Hasta nunca par de fetos.

Ichigo no quiso permanecer más en ese lugar y se dirigió al distrito Rukon dejando a las dos arpías en un berrinche incontrolable.

-¡Lo oíste nos dijo fetos! ¡Nos dijo fetos! ¡Nos dijo fetos! ¡Nos dijo fe… ¿Oye Rei que es un feto?

-No lo sé tonta pero una cosa si aprendí… jamás en mi vida volveré insultar a Rukia….todos nos sale al revés. Es como una maldición…ay no…esto es demasiado.

Las dos brujas… perdón arpías emprendieron su camino a casa y cada una tenía que entender que ellas habían sido unas descaradas. Tenían que aprender su lección de que no todo hombre caería a sus pies, pero quien sabe hay gente que nunca cambia. (Se que se merecen otro castigo pero no se denme ideas)

……………………………………………………………………

En el cuartel del escuadrón 13…

-Muy bien Rukia ya puedes regresar a Karakura con Ichigo- le dijo el amable y simpático capitán Ukitake.

- ¿En serio? Genial, muchas gracias Capitán- Rukia expresaba su alegría con un agradecimiento.

-Si por el momento no hay ciertas amenazas por parte de Aizen o Arrancars, sin embargo siempre te mantendré al tanto.

- Muy bien le avisaré a Ichigo.- Rukia estaba dispuesta a marcharse cuando su capitán la interrumpió:

-Kuchiki antes de que te vayas déjame decirte que noto un brillo en tus ojos que jamás había visto. Pero no te preguntaré que es porque creo que ya lo sé…solo te pido que seas feliz.

-…ah…si capitán….Gracias Ukitake-taicho- y sin decir más se marchó.

- Gracias Ichigo por devolverle esa sonrisa a Rukia.- dijo el capitán mientras miraba el cielo y tomaba una taza de té.

…………………………………………………

Ichigo estaba cerca de la casa de su madre cuando una mariposa del infierno le dijo un mensaje:

**De parte de Rukia Kuchiki… Ichigo Kurosaki mañana regresan a Karakura, llegue temprano a casa.**

-¡Qué bien! Al fin me voy de aquí….primero iré a ver a mi madre.

…………………………………

Masaki estaba limpiando la casa cuando de repente apareció de nuevo su adorado hijo.

-Hola hijo me da gusto verte de nuevo.

-Madre mañana regreso a Karakura quería verte antes de irme.

- Ah ya veo, pero no te preocupes nos volveremos a ver.

-Si mamá yo te vendré a visitar en cuanto pueda- en eso le dio un cálido abrazo a su querida madre a la que tanto extrañaba y emprendió su camino.

-Ichigo- en eso el joven se detuvo y volteó su cabeza para ver a su madre- Quiero que pase lo que pase no dejes de luchar por el amor que sientes por Rukia. En el futuro tendrán muchos obstáculos pero juntos lo podrán superar. Lucha Ichigo, no desistas.

-Así lo haré madre, te quiero.

- Y yo a ti hijo mío- mientras miraba como su hijo se marchaba tenía un solo pensamiento: _Si hijo, lucha por ese amor, así como tu padre luchó por el nuestro. Isshin nuestro hijo es increíble._ Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, en realidad ella estaba muy feliz.

……………………………………………

-¿Dónde estabas, pensé que te habías marchado sin mi?- la pequeña shinigami regaño a Ichigo por su tardanza.

-Ah vamos me trataste como un perro y me dijiste que fuera a pasear por consiguiente eso fue lo que hice.

-Bueno más te vale.

Estaban sentados cerca del pequeño lago de la mansión Kuchiki y la noche había caído mostrando un sinfín de estrellas junto con una hermosa luna llena.

-Sabes Rukia…yo te amo.

Ichigo al no recibir respuesta vio que Rukia estaba totalmente dormida en su regazo. _Esta tonta, uno le expresa sus sentimientos y esta se duerme. _Besó su mejilla. _Es tan hermosa y es mía, solo mía…__**y mía también jajaja…**__no claro que no maldito ella es mía….__**no es mía**__….no es mía. __**YA BASTA LOS DOS AL FIN Y AL CABO SON EL MISMO SER. **_(Este era Zangetsu) Ichigo harto de discutir se llevó a Rukia a su habitación, durmió tan plácidamente junto a ella hasta que apareció un nuevo día.

............

**No se pero estoy orgullosa de este capi...en fin se que las arpias se merecian un mejor castigo pero es que no se me ocurrio otra cosa...**

**Bueno solo les pido que dejen reviews porque ya casi termino con este fic.**

**Cuidense y Dios les bendiga!  
**


	6. El elixir de la felicidad

**Aqui les dejo el final de mi primer fic, no es gran cosa pero hasta aqui llegó porque siento que ya los verdaderos propositos del fic se cumplieron: que Ichigo se encontrase con su madre y aceptase sus sentimientos, Orihime aceptando su destino y que dos personas testarudas pudieran estar juntas como debe de ser. (Ichigo y Rukia claro ¬¬) Sin decir más les dejó este fic. Leanlo y disfruten.**

**Y si Cloro no me pertenece, ni siquiera el cd de Nirvana de ese nombre. **

………………………..

Había una vez un lugar llamado Karakura donde vivían dos shinigamis muy pende….pendencieros. (¡Ja! ¿Que creyeron?)….Bueno volviendo a la historia original:

Una mañana "tranquila" comienza en Karakura con las típicas peleas de padre e hijo, la hermana malhumorada, la hermana alegre y el hablado meloso de una pequeña shinigami hacían un buen contraste de una familia feliz. Si algo de esa rutina cambiase sería porque algo malo estuviese pasando. Ese era el pensamiento que tenia Ichigo mientras desayunaba; sin embargo esos días serian mucho más felices ahora en adelante por el cambio que había hecho Rukia en el. No solo Rukia sino desde que habló con su madre en la Sociedad de Almas.

-¡Me parece que es tarde…vámonos Rukia!- salió corriendo el peli naranjo llevándose consigo a la chica.

-¡Oi mi desayuno idiota!- pobre apenas había comido una tostada de pan.

Ya los dos se habían ido del lugar a lo que Isshin Kurosaki comentó:

-Definitivamente algo ha cambiado con esos dos…vaya parece que Ichigo y Rukia ya han…

-¡CALLATE VIEJO COCHAMBROSO!- le dio Karin una patada a su "querido" padre.

-Karin-chan ¿Qué quiso decir papá con eso?- preguntó inocentemente Yuzu.

-Nada hermanita, nada.

-¡MASAKI!- gritó ya saben quien junto al cartel "Masaki forever".

…………………………

-¡Achis!- estornudó la mama de Ichigo.- Me parece que alguien está hablando de mi, han de ser suposiciones mías.- y siguió su tarea de cuidar a los niños.

…………………………

En el instituto….

Una chica de larga cabellera notaba como dos jóvenes se estaban peleando a la hora del almuerzo. _Bueno esa es su forma de vivir, ellos nunca se van aburrir juntos. Espero que seas feliz, Kurosaki-kun. _

-ah…hola Inoue. ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Uryu Ishida acercándose a su compañera y amiga.

- Muy bien Ishida, ¿y tú?

-Yo…muy bien gracias…bueno yo me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo…ah no a una cita simplemente tú sabes…si quieres.- pensamientos del Quincy: _Vaya parezco idiota y no sé lo que digo, nunca pensé que me pondría así de nervioso._

En ese momento Orihime recordó las palabras que le había dicho Masaki: _…__podrás notar que hay otras personas que de verdad te aman. Mira al tu alrededor y encontraras esa persona destinada a ti._

-Está bien Ishida y te preparé algo de comer.

-Ah no te preocupes….yo cocinaré algo por ti. Sera este sábado entonces. Muchas gracias por aceptar, Orihime.- tomó su mano y la besó. (Siempre me imagine a Uryu haciendo algo asi)

Inoue se sonrojó y al mismo tiempo le sonrió pensaba que era el momento de ser feliz. Mientras tanto Tatsuki observó la escena y estaba feliz por su amiga pero Chizuru estaba en ascuas. Antes de que interfiriera en el momento, Tatsuki le azotó un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Quédate quieta libidinosa!

……………..

En la azotea del instituto (vaya que rápido se movieron de lugar.) los dos jóvenes estaban sentados cerca del barandal.

-¡Maldito desconsiderado! Me sacas a la mitad del desayuno y ahora me traes aquí. Aun no he comido…

-¡Ya deja de quejarte! Lo hice porque íbamos a venir tarde y como tú eres tan "rápida" tuve que hacerlo. Así que toma te compré esto.

El joven le lanzó a Rukia un jugo y un sándwich, ella sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a comer.

-De nada, Rukia.

-Ah disculpa es solo que tengo mucha hambre…y gracias.

-Si ya me di cuenta, lo siento a veces soy demasiado pesado contigo.

-Descuida estuve con chicos antes y ya estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato.

-¡Como es eso que estuviste con chicos! ¡Respóndeme Rukia!- decía Ichigo mientras se le formaba una venita en la sien.

-¿Celoso eh? Además no digas tanto mi nombre, lo gastas.- se lo dijo un tanto irritada.

Ichigo para molestarla ya que ella hacía lo mismo con él, le siguió el juego:

-Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Ru…

-¡Ya silencio pensaran que tienes un ataque o algo!

- Es que me gusta molestarte, también me gusta pronunciar tu nombre.

La chica pelinegra se ruborizó y giró su cabeza para no ver a Ichigo a los ojos. Hubo un silencio pero no era nada incomodo de hecho la presencia de los jóvenes uno al lado del otro les traía calma y felicidad. Ichigo tomó la mano de Rukia a la cual acarició sutilmente.

-Sabes hay algo que te quiero decir- le dijo el shinigami- Rukia yo te…

(Odio las interrupciones pero este no es el momento de que Ichigo diga esas palabras.)

-¡NO PUEDE SER ESTAS CON LA BELLA KUCHIKI-SAN! ¡ICHIGO ERES UN EMBUSTERO, MAL AMIGO, PELAGATOS, BELLACO, INSIPIDO, IMBECIL, IDIOTA, MAL NACIDO, HIJO DE…!- un semejante puñetazo por parte de Ichigo dejó inconsciente al pobre de Keigo Asano.

- Ay creo que te pasaste- le dijo Rukia.

-Tú crees, este idiota viene aquí a reclamarme, ahora hará un drama por todo esto.

-Ichigo, creo que se te olvida algo. Recuerda que tenemos esa cosa que cambia los recuerdos- acto seguido Rukia sacó ese aparatito y lo apuntó hacia Keigo.

- Listo ya no molestara.

-Eso espero, no es que no me gusta que sepan que este contigo, el problema es que se meten en tu vida privada.- mencionó sinceramente el chico peli naranjo.

-Si yo tampoco quiero que se den cuenta, por el momento dejémoslo así.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron al salón de clases mientras que Ichigo pensaba: _Maldito Keigo, interrumpirme así. Si no fuera mi amigo ya estuviera muerto._

…………………..

El día escolar transcurrió muy rápido cada uno de los jóvenes se marchaban a sus casas felices porque no había tareas ni exámenes. (¡Que rico son los días así!) Ichigo y Rukia caminaban cerca del parque porque a los dos se les antojó comer un helado. Cuando ya estaban por salir varios tipos los interceptaron. (Si los mismos tipos que molestaban a Ichigo antes de conocer a Rukia.)

-Vaya, vaya, pero a quien tenemos aquí. Es el naranjito y viene acompañado. ¿Qué es tu novia, porque no la presentas?- preguntó el líder de la banda el cual tenía la tonta cadena por la nariz.

-Rukia vete de aquí ahora yo me encargare de ellos.-le dijo su amado shinigami.

-Eso no yo…

-¡Por favor! Hazlo por mí- y sin decir más el líder se lanzó hacia Ichigo para golpearlo, obviamente él lo esquivó y le pego en el estomago.

Rukia estaba dispuesta alejarse del lugar cuando un tipo la rodeó con su brazo el cuello de la joven.

-¿A dónde crees que vas preciosa? La diversión no termina.

-¡Rukia! Suéltala maldito- Ichigo estuvo a punto de golpear al tipo cuando no se esperó lo siguiente. Rukia mordió la mano del tipo seguido de un golpe en la cara, en verdad para ser pequeña ella era muy fuerte. Los demás tipos enfurecidos se lanzaron hacia Ichigo, el peli naranjo tuvo una ardua pelea pero no contó con que Rukia también lo estaba ayudando.

…………………………………….

-¡Mira nada mas como estas! Otra vez te peleaste, bueno lo más importante es que Rukia-chan está bien.

-Que rápido te olvidas de uno viejo.

-Bueno hijo, ve a la clínica ahí toma lo que quieras para curarte esas heridas.

A pesar de que Ichigo ganó la pelea terminó con algunos moretones pero eso no le importaba ya que Rukia estaba intacta y eso que ella golpeó algunos tipos. Buscó alrededor de la clínica alcohol, venditas y algodón, recordaba que hace tiempo venía a curarse solo.

-Si quieres puedo usar mi kidoh para curarte.-entró Rukia aun con el uniforme.

-No es necesario son solo pequeños rasguños eso es todo, terminarías cansada por el día ajetreado que tuvimos.

-Por lo menos déjame aplicarte el alcohol en tus heridas ¿Si?- se acercó hacia Ichigo quien estaba sentado, tomó el alcohol y el algodón y lo aplico en el rostro del joven. Estaba muy cerca de su cara debido a la herida que tenía en la frente y otra por la ceja. El joven estaba embriagado con el suave aroma de la shinigami, no dejaba de observar su bello rostro y sus hermosos ojos. _Ay diablos, en verdad estoy estúpidamente enamorado._

-Hueles bien.

-¿Cómo dijiste?

El joven se acercó lentamente a sus labios y le susurro: -Que hueles bien- y la besó. Este beso no era tan arrebatado como los demás querían que durada un determinado tiempo para delinear sus pequeños labios, Ichigo abrazó a Rukia e hizo que ella se sentara en sus piernas. La cercanía de sus cuerpos motivó a que el beso se intensificara un poco mientras que los recuerdos durante la noche que compartieron llegaban a sus mentes. Ichigo quería repetir ese suceso porque sentía que había partes del cuerpo de Rukia que quería volver a tocar. La pequeña shinigami también anhelaba que eso ocurriera, quería sentirse acariciada y mimada por él. Por falta de aire el beso terminó e Ichigo poso su frente con la de Rukia, tenían los ojos cerrados.

-Te amo, Ichigo. Eso te quería decir en la sociedad de almas pero tú nunca me dejaste.

-Yo también te amo, enana mandona. Yo también te lo quería decir ya ratos.

Rukia le sonrió y estuvo a punto de besarlo cuando:

-¡ICHIGO! ¡RUKIA-CHAN! ¡LO SABÍA USTEDES SE TENÍAN ALGO, SE LO CONTARÉ A TODOS! YA VER…- otro golpe más dejo el pobre viejo inconsciente.

-A veces siento lastima por todos aquellos que osan interrumpirnos- le dijo Rukia mientras una gota de sudor se resbala.

-Usaré ese aparato para cambiarle la memoria, no quisiera que esto se vuelva a repetir.

……………………………..

Ya era la hora de dormir; no obstante cierto chico testarudo no quería separarse de su amada, recordaba que antes eso no era un problema puesto que Rukia dormía en su armario. Si ella no llegase a la habitación de sus hermanas, obviamente su familia haría todo un escándalo por eso. _La verdad yo solo quiero dormir con ella nada más. ¿Qué tiene de malo? __**Si claro, ni tú mismo te lo crees, es obvio que te aprovecharías de ella otra vez. **__¿Aprovecharse? ¡Eso no, yo jamás haría eso! __**Que no es lógico, tus hormonas están a flor de piel y mas que ya estás en tu cuerpo. No te engañes Kurosaki-kun. **__Sabes que déjame en paz, yo lidiare con esto. ¡Insolente! _

Estaban los dos en el pasillo ya con su respectiva piyama, ese era el momento decisivo.

-Buenas Noches Ichigo, que descanses-la chica se dirigió a la habitación de las hermanitas pero el muchacho la detuvo.

-Espera, antes de que te duermas necesito hablar contigo.

-Bien pero que sea rápido- Rukia lo siguió hacia su habitación, pero con cierta duda por dentro.

Ya dentro de la habitación Ichigo no hallaba como decirle a Rukia lo que quería.

-Escucha yo quisiera que te quedaras…conmigo…esta noche- le dijo el muchacho un tanto apenado.

Un leve sonrojo se formó en el rostro de la pelinegra; sin embargo tenía que poner las cosas en claro.

-Lo siento, tonto, pero no. _Problema: ella nunca me había dicho no antes._

-¿Puedo saber porque? Si solo vamos a dormir no te hare nada…

- Eso dices pero luego…ay escucha yo también quiero compartir una noche contigo…en realidad yo no quiero que hayan problemas con tu familia. Recuerda que hay que ser muy discretos.- Rukia sabía que Ichigo la amaba y no dudaba de sus sentimientos, pero no sería prudente tener sexo mientras estaba la familia en la casa.

-Me sorprendes no te importó hacerlo en la casa de tu nee-sama…en fin entiendo tu punto pero no estoy conforme. Yo solo quería que durmieras a mi lado, anoche casi no pude dormir porque te extrañaba. Creo que me acostumbre a que durmieras conmigo.

La chica no ocultó su sonrisa, se acercó al shinigami y lo abrazó. El también lo hizo aspirando su agradable aroma.

-Está bien, pero solo quiero dormir estoy muy cansada. ¿Y qué le diremos a tu familia?

- Que importa no haremos nada malo- al decir eso tomó a Rukia en su brazos y la depositó delicadamente en la cama y el también se unía con ella. La chica se acercó a él lentamente para besarlo pero como siempre hay un pelo en la sopa.

-¡NEE-SAN! ¡POR QUE! ¡NO CON EL CARA DE PEDO DE ICHIGO! ¡NO LO SOPORTO! ¡ICHIG OJALA COMAS MIER….- el peli naranjo ya estaba furibundo que lanzó a Kon hacia la ventana. _Esto es el colmo es la tercera vez que me interrumpen._

Por otro lado Rukia no paraba de reírse mientras decía:

-Creo que el destino que no nos quiere ver juntos jajaja, tantas interrupciones debe ser un tipo de emboscada. Jajaja

Molesto, Ichigo besó con ímpetu a la shinigami para callarla, luego la abrazó tiernamente para decirle:

-Debemos estar juntos no importa cuántos muñecos diabólicos, amigos hiperactivos que parecen drogados o padres ilusos se nos crucen, yo siempre estaré contigo.

-Ahora que lo pienso, fue bueno que hablaste con tu madre, si no nada de esto hubiese pasado. _Ai shiteru, baka._ – Rukia cayó lentamente en un sueño profundo.

_Gracias papá por ayudarme a defenderme._

_Gracias Karin y Yuzu porque siempre me animan._

_Gracias mamá por protegerme y hacerme entrar en razón. _

_Gracias Rukia, por detener la lluvia en mi corazón. Ai shiteru._

Con estos últimos pensamientos Ichigo cayó en un plácido sueño, ya no le importaba lo que se avecinaba en el futuro, ya por fin encontró la verdadera felicidad.

.............................

**_ El amor es el elixir de la felicidad. _**

**_Fin  
_**

**Ni modo este es el fin de mi fic....ya lo dije verdad primero que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron mi fic y dejaron un review:**

**Koraru-san, story love, kasumi-chan, Kuchiki Goddess(por cierto leí tu fic de la entrevista, fue muy bueno^^ ), chappyxrukia, AC Akasuna, Silber D. Wolf, liss-33, Rukia Kurosaki-chan, xdoll, sheni-chan, PJopE, emiruki, AdeTaka-KinoTary. De verdad muchas gracias por su comentarios!! Y tambien a todos aquellos anonimos que lo leyeron. **

** Viva el IchiRuki! Es cierto que Bleach es shonen pero se vale soñar.**

**Viva Chappy!! Esperemos con ansias Bleach Movie 3: Fade to Black  
**

**Sayonara....y Dios les Bendiga siempre!!  
**


End file.
